


don't want your pity, just want somebody near me

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Misc Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He still wouldn’t call Daredevil his friend, but he has to call him something.“Red,” he hisses, even as Daredevil tries to lick into his mouth. “You know this is a bad idea.”





	don't want your pity, just want somebody near me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/gifts).



> another bullseye prompt from [bullseyemutual](https://bullseyemutual.tumblr.com) / [carrionkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid), though this time it's actually shippy shit lmao! originally posted on tumblr [here!](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/183443145494/bullseyemutual-this-has-become-just-like-middle)
> 
> title bastardized again from mitski's [Nobody](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mitski/nobody.html)

It had been a tense team-up from the start; Bullseye isn’t a hero by any means, but Daredevil had needed someone with better long distance aim than him, and if the enemy of his enemy is his friend, well…

He still wouldn’t call Daredevil his friend, but he has to call him  _something_.

“Red,” he hisses, even as Daredevil tries to lick into his mouth. “You know this is a bad idea.”

They’re both covered in blood. His long distance favor-call turned a lot less long distance, and even though they can both hold their own, Daredevil, ever the  _fucking savior_ , had gotten himself twice as beat up as Bullseye trying to ‘protect’ him.

Somehow Bullseye chewing him out for risking himself became Daredevil chewing himself out for being a bad person. He’d rolled his eyes and hoped Daredevil couldn’t hear it, because  _honestly_. If he had a penny for every time poor, traumatized Matt Murdock has openly blamed himself for something out of his control, Bullseye would have enough money to afford therapy for them both.

Daredevil chewing himself out became Bullseye chewing him out for chewing himself out, and somewhere in that complicated series of backhanded compliments and rationalities, Daredevil had just gotten in his space and  _gone for it_.

“Is it?” Matt asks. He knows the answer, but it’s a trick question either way;  _yes_ , it’s a bad idea, that becomes  _Matt_  is a bad idea, and he scares away the only person in Hell’s Kitchen that’s still alive and kicking as hard as he is.  _No_ , it’s not a bad idea, that becomes Matt kissing him harder, and maybe getting handsy, and Bullseye having to spend more energy than he has to spare pushing him away even though he doesn’t want to.

“It is,” he says anyway. If nothing else, they should get somewhere safer. Sloppy rooftop makeouts sound nice until the small army they’ve taken out finally gets their backup and they get the shit kicked out of them  _again_. “Stop.”

Matt stops kissing him, just for a moment, before threading his shaky, glove-thick fingers through Bullseye’s hair to force him  _closer_. This might the closest thing to evil Matt has ever done, Bullseye thinks, even if it’s really  _not_. He’s not  _forcing_  anything – they both know Bullseye is completely capable of stopping him, or even just slowing him down, and instead, he just sighs with exasperation into Matt’s mouth and prays common sense has finally become contagious.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you liked this and like bullseye/daredevil stuff, you might want to check out [carrionkid's canon divergence fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960443)! it's good as hell!!


End file.
